broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Book of Spells
The book of spells is a big spell book which contains various spells in it. It is said that it is very dangerous depending on who uses the spell and what the spell is for. It can only be opened by an Elementalist by using their element magic. History The book of spells were made by a group of unicorns who had a vast knowledge of spells. They wanted to write down their spells so the next generation (and so on) could find it. But lately, evil has been wanting to get their hands on the spell book and so they decided to enchant and lock up the book so that only one with a pure heart can find this book and open it. If they don't have a pure heart, then they will be engulfed in the book, and their magic will help preserve the book for years. Void An alicorn pony named Void has been wanting this book for thousands of years. He always ended up failing but intends to it and gain the powers of the shadow element. Prophecy The group who created the book of spells had a prophecy. The prophecy stated that their will be seven ponies controlling the elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, Dark, and Shadow. These elementalists will then come together and help save the world from total destruction by an evil pony named: Void. But one of them will turn their back against the six others and will go with the Void to help him bring chaos and darkness into the world. Element spells There are seven element spells: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, Dark, and Shadow. Not a lot of ponies know about the shadow element though. But those who know of it, it is said that the Shadow spell, is the most powerful spell in the spell book. It combines with all of the other elements' power together (Water, Earth, Fire, etc..) with the shadow element's power. But, legend has it that if the other elements: water, fire, earth, air, light, dark, and shadow come together and become one element called the "rainbow element", then it will be able to stop the shadow element and basically nullify it so that it cannot be used by the user. The user then will become powerless. Guides Each pony who uses the element spell, will have a personal guide that will be in the form of a parasprite. It is said once that these parasprites were ponies themselves, but were changed into parasprites to guard the Book of Spells. It was also said that they were in the group of unicorns who made the Book of Spells. Legend: Nightmare Moon It has been rumored that Nightmare Moon is the element of shadows and darkness combined. Also, the Shadowbolts maybe the direct source of Nightmare's 'shadow element'. Spells Fusing with the Wind This spell has been used by a unicorn pony named: Lori Thunderswirl von Hurricane. This allows the user to gain control of the air element and even using the air as a medium for her spells. Azura Azura is the wind element guide of Lori Hurricane. She helps Lori control her powers and even strengthen them. Fire of The Flame This spell has been used by a unicorn pony named Marcie Summer. This allows the user to shoot powerful fire balls from her horn. Flame Flame is the fire element guide of Marcie Summer. Flame helps Marcie use her fire abilities and control them from burning things. Fan-episodes Element Pony Gallery A Lori Hurricane.png|Lori Hurricane Wind Element Pony Marcie Summer.png|Marcie Summer Fire Element Pony Galaxy Star With Cutie mark.png|Galaxy Star Dark Element Pony Delightful Sunshine ID.png|Delightful Sunshine Light Element Pony Shadow Element Pony.png|Senka The Shadow Element Water Element Updated.png|Marine The Water Element Flora.png|Flora The Earth Element Guide Gallery Note: I seriously didn't make these pics of the parasprite. i found them online so credits to whoever made them. Parasprite.png|Azura, Lori's guide Fire parasprite.png|Flame, Marcie's Guide Dark Parasprite 2.png|Somber, Galaxy's Guide Light parasprite.png|Apollo, Delightful's Guide Shadow Parasprite.png|Shadow, Senka's Guide Water parasprite.png|Aqua, Marine's Guide Earth parasprite.png|Terra, Flora's guide Category:Items